


Pillow

by SaSatan



Series: Some TW drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, something short to pass the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs his pillow. But the pack is trying to cuddle-kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's another Sterek drabble.
> 
> But you can see it as a friendship-relationship.
> 
> I hope there aren't all to many mistakes.

Stiles needs his pillow alright.

He can't sleep without it. That's a lie, he can sleep without his pillow, but he gets really weird dreams, ok. Like, last time he turned into a tree and then cut? Yeah, too creepy and weird for his taste.

 

So yeah, for a peaceful and weirdless dream-sleep he needs his pillow.

And after that nerve wracking event? Hell yeah.

 

So. Why is he at Dereks without his pillow. He can't even go!

Derek is lying behind him, Scott is somehow holding him and Allison at the same time. She's holding Ldyias hand, with Jackson behind her and hugs her.

Stiles can feel Isaac somewhere between his and Dereks legs, he bets Issac is hugging Dereks legs. Hilarious.

Erica and Boyd are clutched together, and while Stiles thinks it's super cute, why on top of his legs? Urgh, how's he supposed to sleep?

Well, he still could manage it, sleeping the whole night through without weird dreams.

 

(He's still bitter that Malia and Kira have their own room, tho.)


End file.
